


I Wouldn't Mind

by KennysMagicDog



Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennysMagicDog/pseuds/KennysMagicDog
Summary: I haven't seen this kind of thing done before with K2 so I thought it'd be interesting to write. Btw the girl character doesn't have a name because she doesn't deserve one.Also a warning: This involves domestic abuse.





	I Wouldn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> The title is named after a song that I like because I'm unoriginal. I end up referencing it somewhere but I just kinda forgot where.

A small ‘ding’ echoed through the classroom. The teacher scowled at the boy. Kyle frowned, pulling out his phone to check his messages. Black text read, ‘From: Kenny’. The redhead unlocked his phone, and scanned the message.

 

_**hey bby i broke my leg** _

 

Kyle grew concerned, typing a quick answer.

 

**_Are you serious?_ **

**_no im just bord u shud ditch ;)_ **

 

Kyle rolled his eyes at the text, quietly groaning.

 

**_Can't you just bug Cartman?_ **

 

Kenny took a moment to type out,

 

**_y wud i do that shorty? if he came over hed eat all the food left in the frige_ **  


**_I'll text you after class. The teacher's pissed._ **

**_wuteva u say sugar_ **

 

Kyle put his phone away, waiting for the bell to ring. After about ten minutes, class ended letting everyone off to break. The redhead grabbed his phone out as he headed to the school’s gate.

 

**_What did you want again?_ **

**_cum over n do my makeup_ **

 

Kyle laughed, shortly after he looked behind his back, hesitantly walking off campus while no one was looking. Nothing was happening today anyways, so he didn’t have much of a problem leaving. Stan hadn’t even showed up today because he was on a date with Wendy or something. Kyle's mind had wandered off on the way, thinking about the blonde boy. He absolutely _adored_ that smile. He knew everyone did, whether they admitted to it or not. How could you hate it? The dimples that appeared on his cheeks, the vibrant flash of his eyes. God, this was gay. Kyle needed to stop watching those cheesy love movies. Who knows what else it might do to him?

The redhead walked through wet grass, finding his way to the train tracks. The birds sang a sweet tune that Kyle could listen to forever. The dew on the grass had made it look like that straight from a movie. Once he saw the beat up house, he walked over to Kenny’s dirty window, and pulled it up climbing into the messy room. The carpet was stained, the walls looked older than time itself. Kyle was used to it, although he wasn't very keen on finding out what stained the carpet. This  _is_ Kenny we're talking about here.

The blonde heard noises coming from the window, so he looked up to find his favorite redhead. Kenny smiled, and hopped off his bed to greet the boy. “Well, if it isn’t the little shortstack himself!” Kyle glared up at him, being at least a foot shorter than the blonde. He punched Kenny in the arm, not exactly holding back. “Ow! Hey! That was a compliment..”

 

Kyle responded, with a roll of his eyes. “How is calling me short a compliment?” With that, the redhead sat down in front of the bed tiredly.

 

Kenny rubbed his arm in the spot Kyle had hit, “Short people are cute.” he stated simply. 

 

“I’m not fucking cute!” Kyle fumed, crossing his arms. Kenny just giggled, comparing the redhead to an angered kitten in his head. Kyle didn’t take too kindly to the laugh. “I should have stayed at school.”

 

“Don’t say that. Hanging out with me is way funner than learning about Abraham's ancient dick pics.” The blonde replied defensively. Kyle mumbled something under his breath, watching the taller boy flop onto his bed next to him. Kenny swatted the green hat off of Kyle’s head, ruffling his dark red curls. “Your hair is way softer than it looks. Cartman said it’d probably feel like running your hand through a patch of pubes.” To this, Kyle just elbowed Kenny in the leg. Hard. Kenny pulled his hand back.

“What’s with everyone being fucking obsessed with my hair? Don’t you people have your own?” Kyle took his hat off the ground and slipped it back over his head.

 

“Because you never let anyone see it. Dunno why, I think it’s purtty.” Kenny sat up to get a better look at the boy. He had on a black T shirt with some weird design on the front printed in white, and just wore matching sweats with his old boots. His face was still a little red with frustration, and a few red curls peeked out from under his hat. Their eyes met, Kenny studied the other boy. He never really got a close look at Kyle’s eyes. They were actually more blue than they were green, with light freckles softly sprinkled under and on his cheeks. He silently decided that those sea green rings were his new favorite colour. 

 

Kyle did the same, looking straight through those glassy blue eyes accompanied by long eyelashes. He wondered if anyone else had ever gotten lost in them, quickly answering that with ‘Of course. Why else would chicks always talk about them?’ Kenny’s face was a bit dirty and his freckles were covered by some kind of dust. His golden blonde hair fell just over his brows, Kyle had recently found out that Kenny cut his own hair, just like the redhead. It was greasy and messy, but in a kind of cute way. Like how fluffy rats can look cute under certain circumstances. Kenny only had an old white shirt on with jeans that had rips running down the front.  

 

Kenny snapped himself out of his thoughts, asking Kyle if he wanted to go to Stark’s Pond, to which the redhead nodded. That pond will always be their favorite place in South Park. The pair climbed out the window, walking toe in toe. Kenny wished he could grab the other boy's hand as they walked together, but that's really gay. Too much so to be considered platonic. The grass shone in the sunlight under their boots, the quiet walk to the pond had been peaceful. They both were thankful that they didn't need to talk in order to fill any silence in the air. It never felt awkward or out of place. Just relaxing. Once there, they sat down on the old bench and heard it creak quietly. 

 

Kenny had noticed a small rock next to the redhead's foot so he picked it up, promptly throwing it to the pond. It skipped about 4 times before sinking into the water. Kyle had watched the rock jump on the water, relaxing a little. They sat in silence for maybe half an hour, just skipping stones and watching the reflections in the pond swim around.

Kenny looked at the redhead from the corner of his eye, feeling warm upon seeing those aqua rings and red curls shimmer in the daylight. Kyle looked so at ease, maybe he didn’t feel the need to be on constant defense without  _her_ around. He didn’t look mad like he normally did either, his temper never really stayed low for long no matter who he was with. It was actually kinda sweet to see him so calm. 

There was a lingering question in the back of Kenny’s mind, which was part of the reason he had wanted to meet up with the redhead. He had to word it carefully in a way that didn’t anger or upset Kyle. He wished he could stay like this the Kyle for the rest of his life, but all things like this had to come to an end at some point.

 

“Hey Kyle?” Kenny spoke softly, not wanting to ruin the boy’s peace. Kyle shifted, “Hmm?” 

 

“The, um, girl that you’re dating,” The blonde started. “does she always fight with you?” Kenny worried that the redhead would snap out of his haze and go back to that edgy state he was in. Instead, Kyle calmly answered without a problem. 

 

“It’s not as bad when we’re at school. Whenever she comes over to my house though, she’ll yell at me for small things. If I yell back she just freaks out and threatens to call the cops.” A sad mist clouded his aqua eyes. Kenny felt that the mist had been contagious. “Why do you stay with her? She looks almost as stressful as Cartman.” 

 

“I don’t know.” Kyle rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes and he went silent. Kenny only took this in, letting the boy think. He didn't like what he had to say next. “She has every right to yell at me, though. I always overreact to what she says, I’m lucky she hasn’t left me yet.” The boy sounded as if he was being forced to say that. Like he was reading off a script created by the girl herself.

 

Kyle looked up and the blonde, with watery eyes. Apart of the redhead looked almost ashamed in himself, which completely broke Kenny's heart. He felt the need to just pull the short boy in and run his hand through the red hair. Instead, he chose to speak. “What does she say to you? Like when you’re alone?” Kenny worded lightly.

Kyle looked away again, making Kenny want to cup the boy’s cheek so they could keep at least a little eye contact. The redhead spoke a little loudly with a slight furrow of his brows, “Nothing I can’t handle. They’re just petty little arguments, nothing to cry over. It’s not like she’s beating the shit out of me every night and cheating on me. Even if she was beating the shit out of me, that'd just mean I was a pussy.”  

 

Kenny only looked back at the pond with a sigh, he thought it was strange seeing the other boy's pride be crushed by his own words. “I saw her hitting you the other day outside of the locker rooms. I know you wouldn’t fight back because it's the right thing to do, but you really think she has a right to do that?” The blonde asked with a hint of anger in his voice, directing it more on the girl. Kyle just groaned and put his face in his hands. Kyle felt so helpless and disappointed in himself. Why did he keep doing this, over and over? “You saw that? It’s not like she actually hurt me, she only left like one tiny bruise. Though, with the way you put it I just sound weak.” The redhead added, a terrible taste had tainted his mouth. 

 

“I know you aren't weak. Fuck, you're like the strongest person I know. But if the tables were turned, and you were lightly hitting her, who would be the bad guy?” This made Kyle quiet. “What are you, a therapist?” The redhead asked defensively. Kenny ignored this, only pushing further. “I’m being serious here, Ky. There’s something wrong with that girl. Can’t you at least try to talk to her about everything?”

 

“I have tried! But she always threatens to call the goddamn cops! You and I both know for a fact that I would be completely fucked in that situation.” Kyle yelled with wild hand movements, losing his temper. Kenny replied sternly, “She’s the one abusing you! Can't you see that?” he tried getting through to the redhead, but failed mostly due to his emotions getting in the way. Kenny didn't know why he couldn't keep them in place when he was around the short boy.

 

Kyle stood up, saying one last thing to the taller boy with anger littered in his tone. “I have to go.” Kenny stood up to grab him before he left, but the redhead had disappeared in the blink of an eye. The blonde looked down angry with himself, kicking a rock that was settled into the dirt. He shoved his hands in his parka’s pockets and trotted for home. 

 

He looked over at Kyle’s house, seeing that the redhead and his girlfriend were met up in front of the door. The scene didn't sit well with the boy. He heard distinct shouting, and watched the girl flail her arms around while cussing the teen out. She towered over the short boy who had just kept his head down with his hands in his pockets, like he was just a kicked puppy who was in trouble with his owner. As soon as the two made it into the house, Kenny went back to his own, feeling all too guilty for not stepping in. He'd have to kick himself for that. Next time, he isn't just gonna stand there while it happens. He made a silent promise to himself.

 

\---------------

 

A few hours passed, and Kenny got a text message from Kyle. Kenny was ecstatic that Kyle hadn't completely cut him off, like how that one song goes. He opened his cracked phone, only to find a short question from the boy. His smile only faded.

 

**_Can I spend that night at your house tonight._ **

 

**_ya. come over whenever_ **

 

With that Kenny heard a thump at his window. Kyle was knocking, hurriedly trying to get in. He must have sprinted over the train tracks, it hadn't even taken him a second to show up. Kenny unlocked the window, and the redhead quickly climbed through, locking the window once he got in. It looked like he was escaping a murderer, Kyle could have fooled him. Kenny noticed a deep gash on the boy’s forehead, and one of his eyes had a dark ring forming around it. He felt sick, hoping that he wasn't  _actually_ escaping a murderer. Kenny gestured for the boy to sit on his bed, and the short boy complied with ease. Kyle's leg lightly bounced up and down as he waited.

 

“How’d you get that shiner there? And the cut on your head?” Kenny asked, grabbing out a first aid kit he had stored under the bed. Kyle put his hand on his head and looked at it, not even noticing he had a cut that was pouring blood till Kenny mentioned it. Kenny sat down next to him, grabbing out a bottle and alcohol pads. He cleaned Kyle’s forehead with the alcohol, waiting for him to answer. “I fell. If my parents see that I have a black eye they’ll interrogate me forever about it.” He answered, though Kenny couldn’t tell whether it was truthful or not. Kenny placed a white piece of cotton on the cut after disinfecting it and told Kyle to hold it there, then moved on to study Kyle’s eye. Kyle kept his hand on the cotton. Kenny started to clean the excess blood off his cheeks, and noticed a few things stuck in the boy's face.

 

“What did you fall on?” The blonde questioned squinting his eyes. Kyle quickly spat out an answer, “I just fell down the stairs. I’m fine, I’m pretty sure none of my arms or legs are broken.” He laughed nervously.

Kenny knew he had to be lying, due to the pieces of glass that were stuck in Kyle’s cheek. “Were you holding a cup or something? Because there’s glass shards all over you.” Kenny took the pieces out, and wiped the areas with alcohol. The taller boy held the glass in his hand and showed it to Kyle.

 

Kyle looked utterly petrified by this, turning a sickly pale. “Um, yeah it broke when I fell.” The redhead said eyes lingering in the other direction, with a little sweat forming on his head. He placed everything back in the box and swept in under the bed with his foot. Kenny told Kyle to wait a second while he ran out to get something. That was a blatant lie, Kenny had just ran to Kyle’s house to see if that’s what actually happened. Maybe he could find evidence. Something about the way Kyle had acted seemed all too suspicious. The blonde walked in, he saw Ike holding a broom, cleaning up broken glass. The pieces were slowly coming together. “Ike? What’s going on?” 

 

Ike turned, looking relieved that someone had shown up. He stated, “That crazy bitch was throwing glass at Kyle for literally no reason. I think he was yelling at her to stop breaking shit, but she just kept screaming at him and trying to beat the shit out of him like she was on a damn Godzilla rampage. I tried stepping in but she pulled a goddamn knife out and he booked it. She chased him out but I have no idea where either of them went.” Ike’s voice was strained, and his face was filled with worry. Kenny reassured him that Kyle was at his house, to which Ike’s shoulders slouched with relief. “She took my phone before I could call anyone. She’s more psycho than my mom.” Ike ran his fingers through his black hair, still keeping the worry in his eyes. Regardless if the brothers fought all the time, they still cared about each other under the surface. Kenny thought it was sweet.

“He keeps inviting her over?” Kenny asked the younger boy. He held a wild expression. “Hell no! She has a bunch of dirt on him or something so she does whatever she wants.” Ike exasperated, dropping the broom.

 

Kenny was deep in thought for a moment, trying to figure out what he could do. He remembered all the blood that rushed down the redheads face, feeling sick to his stomach. He had seen something similar millions of times before, specifically when his parents had fought. Or when he fought his dad. The drunken idiot always got at least a few blows on the blonde, while Karen and Carol had stayed locked in one of their rooms together. That’s how he got so good at cleaning wounds and covering bruises, he had to learn at some point. Though, his dad had been arrested about a month ago leaving Kenny to do all the work to pay for food and all that. Having his dad gone made the house much more quiet, thankfully. Seeing someone else get beat up on by a ‘loved one’ however, didn’t sit well with the blonde at all. It pissed him off to no extent. 

 

Kenny asked if Ike needed a place to stay, worrying about the boy. To which he just said his parents would be back home in about 5 minutes. Kenny said goodbye, quickly rushing to his house just in case Kyle’s psycho girlfriend managed to find him. Luckily, Kyle had fallen asleep on the bed, curled up in a ball and hugging his legs all safe and sound. Kenny sat down next to the sleeping redhead, leaning back and thumping his head against the wall with a sigh. He looked down at the boy, silently running his fingers through Kyle’s hair. In the moment, he almost thought he saw that familiar smile form for a split second.

 

\---------------

 

_ “What’s this?” Kenny asked the redheaded boy, who was grinning. “A present, dude! It’s Christmas Eve!” Kyle exclaimed happily. Kenny inspected the bag, with a look of suspicion in his eyes. He peeked in to see a pink coat, with white fluffy material on the inside of the hood. _

 

_ “Are you trying to tell me something?” Kenny asked, with a smile creeping onto his face. Kyle’s smile only became brighter, playfully punching Kenny in the arm.  _

 

_ “It’s not for you, dumbass. It’s for your sister. Yours isn't done yet.” Kyle corrected. Kenny deflated a little, thinking that this was some form of pity from the other boy. Kenny’s thoughts were interrupted by Kyle.  _

 

_ “When Stan and I were walking through the mall, I saw her try it on and it looked like she wanted to buy it. But the lady said something about her not being aloud in the store for whatever reason, so she walked out looking at the ground. Once I got enough Christmas money from my job I went and bought it. Plus, I already had to go to that store anyways. My brother wanted something from there for Hanukkah.” Kyle explained. Kenny felt relieved that his theory was proven wrong, and he gave the boy a smile. He took the coat out and looked at the back, finding a glittery rainbow pattern. It also sported a key chain with a small glassy pink kitten. It really did look like something she’d want. Kenny gently put it back in the bag, making sure it was safe.  _

_ “Thank you, Ky. It really means a lot. Whenever someone else gives any of us gifts, it’s always out of pity. Though, I might have to beat the fuck out of the lady that said she wasn’t aloud in the store.” Kenny laughed, half serious about beating up the lady. Kyle’s smile turned into more of a smirk. _

 

_ “Yeah, I talked to her after I bought the stuff I needed there. I went back when they were closed and spray painted dicks all over the windows with Stan and Cartman. Craig came along too. She got blamed for it so they fired her and put her on their 'wall of shame'.” Kyle boasted, feeling proud. Kenny felt like he was floating, in that very moment, he wanted to do nothing but pull the boy up and slam their lips together. He may have felt even more proud than Kyle himself. _

 

\---------------

 

Kenny woke up from that same recurring dream, after last Christmas he kept dreaming of that moment where he had fallen deep for the short ginger. He never felt this way before, whenever he saw that smile he’d melt from the inside out. Every moment of every day just felt so different. He was so much happier, like some kind of gay cliche’ chick flick. Every emotion Kyle held somehow drifted to Kenny. If Kyle was sad, so was he. If Kyle was mad, so was he. Kenny didn't understand it, but he never questioned it either. He always thought about what it’d be like if the redhead had felt the same. He pushed that thought aside, thinking to lowly of himself. Even if the boy did like him back, would he be brave enough to do anything about it? That only held a 50/50 chance.

Kenny finally sat up, finding his eyes on the sleeping teen. Kyle slowly woke, rubbing at the bandage on his head. His eyes shifted to the blonde above him. He couldn’t hold back a little smile. Kenny thought that if everyday he could wake up to that smile, he wouldn't mind it. Not at all. He sat up still looking at Kenny with a grin, memories flowing back to him instantly. His smile shortly faded, and he looked down at the sheets. Kenny's eyes only glittered with the same sadness.

 

“You gonna be okay?” Kenny asked as he took out a black box from under his bed. He opened it, and Kyle saw that it held cover up and some kind of translucent powder. 

 

“Yeah, i'll be fine. What’s that for?” Kyle ran his fingers through his red hair with a tired yawn. 

 

Kenny pulled out a cheap brush and what looked like Kyle’s light skin tone. “You said you didn’t want your parents questioning your shiner there. It looks a little suspicious with you having that cut on your head along with it.” The taller boy had gestured for Kyle to close his eyes. Kenny stared at it for a while, he was about damn ready to light that girl on fire. He lightly glazed the brush over the bruise, trying to cover the whole thing up without hurting him.

“Why do you have my skin colour? I thought you were tanner than me.” Kyle asked with a quirk of his brow. Kenny brushed some of the red curls behind his ear, and put the cover up away. Kenny set on some of the powder, slightly frowning once he saw that some of those light freckles had been covered up as well. “I have the skin tones for all of you. Just in case something like this happened. I knew it would sooner or later.” Kyle opened his eyes at this, and gave Kenny a sweet grin. Kyle may have been the only one who would treasure the blonde's thoughtful gesture. Using his money on something he might have never needed to use. Kenny had smiled with him, and handed him a slightly cracked hand mirror.

 

Kyle took it gently, looking over his face. That ashamed expression took over again, and he sighed. “Thanks, Ken. I probably looked like an idiot with a giant bruise on my face.”

 

“Don’t mention it. But..be more careful next time.” Kenny tempted, then said, “You can spend the night again. I was gonna invite fatass and Stan over anyways.” He really didn’t want Kyle going back home after school, God knows what else that girl would do. He prayed that Kyle would say yes, or else he’d just have to drag him over himself. Luckily, Kyle lit up and nodded. “I’m gonna go back and get ready for school. See ya, Kenny. And..thanks again for all your help.” Kyle was about to climb out of the window, but Kenny had to get something in before he left. “Please, be careful. I don’t want you to have a concussion next time I see you.” Kyle waved, and with that he was gone. Kenny thought about his beaten face with a frown. How could someone even think about doing that to such an adorable face? 

 

\---------

 

Kyle came to school wearing a hoodie that Kenny had given to him. It was light green with two white bands on both arms. Kyle stated before how comfy it was, and wore it almost all the time. Kenny came wearing his old orange parka, with the hood down. Kyle had one time said how nice he looked with it down, and he decided to keep it down from then on. Stan had on his blue and red poof ball hat with a dark blue jacket. Cartman just wore the maroon jacket that he got last Christmas. 

 

They were walking to the benches they usually sat at before school, till Kyle’s girlfriend came running up to him, and spun him around to face her, then cupped his face. He looked scared, jumping a little when she touched him. The other three turned around, instantly noticing who it was. Kenny growled under his breath, and Stan scowled at her. Cartman only rolled his eyes, loudly sighing. She opened her mouth exclaiming fakely, “Oh my God, Kyle! What happened to your head? You poor thing, it looks like you got hit by a truck!” She hadn’t lied at the last part, and to the naked eye it might not have looked insulting, but the four boys could easily tell it was. 

 

Kyle kept his hands shoved in his pockets, and nervously got out a reply, “Yeah...I thought you had class right now.” She looked over his shoulder at the three boys waiting for him. “Can you give us a moment? I wanna talk to him about something important.” She tried shooing the three away, they knew better. 

 

Stan gave her a stern look, “Whatever you need to tell him, you can say in front of us.” and Kenny silently thanked Stan. Cartman was the only person that noticed the girl digging her nails into Kyle’s face, to which Kyle tried staying still. He made a small noise, which he covered up with a cough. He looked extremely uncomfortable. Cartman shot her a death glare and he shouted, “Alright, Kyle! We gotta get to first period or we’ll get written up by the teacher again!” Cartman swiftly grabbed the redhead’s arm, leading him to their class. Stan ran off to catch up, while Kenny stayed behind. He looked down at the girl with dark eyes. "Step off." If looks could kill, she would have died 10 times over. It managed to make her a little uneasy. She clicked her tongue annoyingly, and walked away. Kenny took a deep breath and ran up to his friends.

 

“Jesus fuck, Kyle! Her Freddy Krueger claws almost tore your dumb Jew face open!” Cartman had taken a glance at the visible red marks, stunned by how sharp her fake nails must have been. “It didn’t even hurt so who cares? Fatty.” Kyle huffed, pulling his arm out of Cartman’s hold. 

 

Stan took this chance to speak up by taking a look at his best friend’s face and saying, “Holy shit, dude.” 

 

Kenny looked over at the short teen, being repulsed by the marks. The nails had torn some of the soft skin, making it look like he’d gotten into a fight with a cat. Kyle’s eyes met his, and the redhead was still angry, though his expression softened upon seeing Kenny’s. Kyle then looked at his feet, counting the steps he took.

 

“I don’t see what’s so bad about it. I’ve been beat the shit out of tons of times. How is this worse? They’re just stupid little scratches.” He defended carelessly.

 

“Stupid little scratches my ass. If I see her do that shit again I’m gonna pop a cap in her-” Cartman was abruptly cut off by Kyle’s voice. “Just drop it, okay? I don’t wanna talk about it anymore.” Cartman groaned, crossing his arms and mumbling something offensive under his breath. 

 

Kenny had almost forgot to ask, thankful he had a subject changer, “Oh, you guys are coming over tonight, right? I just bought that weird whiskey Bebe was talking about.” The other three boys beamed knowing exactly what Kenny was referring to, going on about how good it sounded based off of other people’s experiences with it. Kyle’s mood seemed to lift, and the tall blonde smiled to himself. He hoped tonight wouldn’t end in some kind of disaster. 

 

\---------------

 

It was about 12 and the boys had met up at the benches they were heading for this morning. Kenny sat next to Kyle, across from Stan and Cartman. Butters had decided to sit with them, earning a groan from Cartman. Butters piped up, finding the bandage and scratches on Kyle’s face. “Gee, Kyle. What happened to your head there? You’ve got red marks on your face too!” This made everyone a little uncomfortable, so Kyle just simply answered with, “I fell down the stairs.” 

 

Everything went fine for a while until she decided to pop back up, only pissing the group of boys off. 

 

“Oh, I saw this trippy VR game on TV. It was a simulation of different drugs like coke, acid, heroine, me-” Stan started but was cut off by  _her._

She had purposely scared Kyle by slamming her hands over his shoulders and yelling, making him flinch. Kenny only felt a burning in his chest. And it wasn't anything positive. Kyle stiffened, becoming more uneasy as each second passed. Kenny could hear his leg lightly bouncing up and down. She sat down next to him dramatically, leaning on his shoulder with her hand on the back of his neck. “You’re still coming over tonight, aren’t you babe?” Kenny wanted to throw up hearing her say that. Kyle tried to keep a monotone voice, “When did we talk about that?” Kenny quickly intervened, “He’s spending the night with us tonight. We had this planned out since yesterday.” 

 

The girl stared at Kenny, with her done up eyebrows furrowed in anger. “Well, we had _this_ planned out since last week. Right, Kyle?” The redhead gave her a confused look.

 

“No-” Kenny saw her nails once again digging into him. The back of his neck had turned red, then he quickly corrected himself. He stumbled a little. “Oh, yeah. I remember now.”

 

“Alright! See you later, cutey.” She released her hand, cupping his face and planting a kiss on his cheek. Kenny had never wanted to hurt someone so bad before. He tried pushing the thought away, but all attempts failed. An awkward silence had flown over the table till someone managed to speak.

 

Butters squeaked, “She seems real mean.” Cartman smacked him upside the head, yelling “Shut the hell up Butters!”

 

They slowly started changing the subject back, talking about the VR game that Stan had mentioned. Kenny slipped his hand under the table, wrapping his fingers over Kyle’s. The redhead looked up at Kenny, who just gave him a sweet smile. Kyle felt a warmth in his chest rise, and he gently grasped onto the blonde’s hand.

 

\-----------------

 

After school ended, Kenny had made a bee line to Kyle’s class. He needed the redhead to avoid the girl at  _all_ costs. He really didn’t know how much more the short boy could take. Kyle was last to walk out, holding his girlfriend’s books and backpack. She swayed her hips flirtatiously as she walked, her long dark hair slicked down her back. Kenny frowned. “Hey Ky. We gotta go. Right now.” He said with a serious tone. 

 

“Huh? Oh..okay.” Kyle flashed him a knowing grin, before being crushed by her words. “Excuse me? You’re not going anywhere. And can you stop bugging us..whatever your name is?” She looked Kenny up and down, and took hold of Kyle’s forearm. She roughly pulled him in, whispering something unintelligible into his ear. Kyle just kept his eyes locked on Kenny, begging for help. The blonde tried reassuring him with a look, but Kyle seemed to miss it. The redhead had jumped at a few words that she got in. He trained his eyes on a wall just the other direction, and nodded once she was done.

 

“Well,  _Kenny._ He can join you and your little friends once he takes me home.” She spat viciously. The blonde absolutely despised the way she said his name. 

 

“Okay, great. Mind if I come with?” 

 

Her eyes had darkened, “ _Sure._ ” 

 

“Great.” And with that Kenny had taken his place next to Kyle on the walk to her house. Kyle stayed close to Kenny, who had carried some of her books to help out the short redhead. Somewhere along the way, Kyle rested his head on Kenny’s arm as they walked together, until she had snapped him out of it and took his free hand in her own, forcing him to walk closer to her as she prattled on about something that neither of the boys listened to. Kenny would be eternally pissed about that.

 

They reached her house, and she kissed Kyle goodbye, taking her books back. Kenny noticed that when she kissed him, he stepped back with his mouth tightly shut. He couldn’t have loved her, not one bit. The taller boy had remembered Ike saying she had dirt on him, and Kenny concluded for now that blackmail had been the only reason he was still with her. But that just leaves another question behind, what kind of dirt did she have on the boy? Kenny chose not to think about it. Instead, they silently made their way to the blonde’s house.

 

\---------------

 

The rest of the guys had came over bringing blankets, food and video games. Kenny took off his parka and popped out his newly bought whiskey that he showed off to everyone. He let Kyle take the first sip, and he slowly saw the boy start to relax. Stan and Cartman sat on the ground, playing some kind of board game and arguing throughout the whole thing. Stan ended up throwing half of the game pieces at Cartman, who ended up just flipping the board. Kyle and Kenny were both on the bed, taking turns sipping the whiskey and laughing at each others jokes. 

 

“Your eyes look cool.” Kyle said, buzzed from the alcohol. 

 

Kenny smirked. “Oh? Flirting with me now, Ky?” 

 

Kyle snickered, grabbing the bottle and swirling the liquid inside it around. Kyle felt his chest warm up with affection. He looked back up at the taller boy. “In your dreams, blondie.”

 

The night soon ended, with all the boys passing out while a cheesy horror movie blared on the TV. Cartman and Stan were sprawled out on the ground looking like they had been shot with tranquilizers while running from a murderer and Kyle and Kenny huddled together on the bed. Kenny had subconsciously wrapped his arms around the redhead with a hand on the back of his head. Kyle scooted closer, burying his face into the other boy’s neck, sleepily. Totally platonic, they both thought to themselves.

 

\---------------

 

The next day had been a living hell, Kenny tried staying as close to Kyle as he could but she kept leading him away. Apparently, her habit of digging her nails into his skin hadn’t yet died. Throughout the day, Kyle became more and more tired, on edge. The blonde couldn’t stand seeing him this way, it only made his heart ache with something he couldn't fix with laughter.

 

At the end of the day, Kenny walked to Stark’s with Kyle. They had the same class for the last period, so it was easy to keep Kyle out of distance from his ‘girlfriend’ for the time being. Kenny watched his feet as they made their way down to Stark's. Kyle had seen him do so, if only he could grab the boy's hand and just swing their arms back and forth like they did in movies.  

 

“Last night was fun. Where’d you get that whiskey again?” Kyle asked. His mood completely changed once they were alone, like it did the other day. “Bought it off Bebe. She had the last 5 bottles, so I bribed her with a few things.” Kenny smirked with a wink sent to the redhead. 

 

Kyle giggled, and shook his head. He was hopelessly in love with that boy. 

 

Kyle leaned his head on Kenny’s shoulder. “I’m not acting clingy, am I?” He asked worriedly. Kenny shot down that theory, “Pfft, as if. I’m the one who keeps following you around like a dog.” Kyle smiled to himself, and his eyes flickered shut. Just then, they both heard a yell coming from behind them. Kyle lifted his head up to see who it was, going pale once he saw the angry figure stomp through the grass. Kenny was really getting tired of her ruining their moments.

 

“Fuck.” Kenny breathed out.

 

She walked up to the bench and Kyle stood up. He backed away with each stomp of her foot. “Kyle, what the fuck!? First you ditch me at the restaurant, and now you’re doing it again? For someone who’s so goddamn prideful, you seem to keep disappointing me every turn of the way! Why can’t you just fucking commit to something you choose to be involved with!?” Her words were like venom, and it only made her tower over the poor boy. He looked deathly afraid of her, scared she might tell Kenny what he had stored in the back of his brain. She only fed off his fear, turning to the blonde who had stood up to step in. Kenny never heard someone spit something so vicious at the redhead, it's like she dug into his brain and found all of his weaknesses, only to use against him gaining complete control of his mind. “We have to go.” Kenny took Kyle’s arm, running to his house. Kyle ran like his life depended on it, not even daring to look back. 

 

\---------------

 

Once they got to Kenny’s room, Kyle locked the door, leaning his back against the wood and sinking down. He hugged his legs, keeping his head up. His eyes were filled with worry and looked more glassy than usual. Almost as if he was about to cry. Kenny sat down next to him and put his arm around the boy’s shoulders, his protective side had peering through glass doors. “I know your mom wants you to stay home tonight, but I can hang out at your house if you want.” Kenny suggested. Kyle looked up at him, feeling safe under those icy blue eyes. “You don’t have to. I wasn’t gonna do anything fun.” He said.

 

“So? I need help with my math homework anyways.” Kenny added. The redhead was deep in thought. “Okay. But don’t let anyone in the room when we get there.” And with that they left Kenny’s house.

 

They arrived, opening the door only to see her standing behind it. Kyle froze.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” She asked, calmly. Though the tone only freaked Kyle out. “None of your business. And how did you get in?” He trembled. 

 

She flipped her hair out of her face before replying, “It’s all of my business. How many times have I told you that it’s really fucking rude to ditch a girl on a date? Then you just run off with your boytoy over there because you're too much of a pussy to confront me about it!” She chose to ignore Kyle's question, her anger flaring up.

 

“Can’t you just leave me the fuck alone!?” He shouted, earning a mean laugh from the dark haired girl. “You know, if you keep talking like that then your little friend over there will know everything. I’d keep your mouth shut if I were you.” She reminded him, making the boy back down silently. Kenny faced her wearing a dark expression seen only in his Mysterion persona, “You can leave now.”

 

“Is this your house?” She asked condescendingly with her hands placed on her hips. To this, Kenny hadn’t moved an inch.

 

“No. And it’s not yours either.” He replied solemnly. She looked behind Kenny and at the redhead, who sunk into his hoodie. He forced himself to find courage.

 

Kyle walked up to her, “Just leave, Please. I’ll do whatever you want tomorrow.” he tried reasoning. 

 

She grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him forward with her nails digging in. “Liar.” And with that she left with the slam of a door. Kyle flinched, glancing at his friend then down at the carpet. 

 

“Sorry.” He tried apologizing, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“ ‘S not your fault. Don’t sweat it.” 

 

The teens walked up to Kyle’s room and locked the door behind them. They both flopped down on the bed for what seemed like forever, until Kenny started lifting the mood up with stupid jokes. 

They messed around for a little while, hitting each other with pillows and shooting each other with Nerf guns. 

 

Kenny tackled Kyle onto the bed, stealing his gun. Kyle laughed, kicking him off and trying to take his gun back. “Give it back you asshole!” Kyle tried reaching for it, but Kenny held it high above his head. 

 

“Finders keepers!” Kenny yelled playfully. Kyle mounted him, and Kenny flopped on his back with an 'oof'. They held a gaze for a moment, and Kenny felt light. Kyle got close to his face, with half lidded eyes. The blonde couldn’t look away from his face, noticing the dark ring showing through the makeup. Kenny was snapped out of his thoughts when Kyle shot him in the face with a rubber bullet. “Hey!” Kenny playfully shoved him off, shooting him with the last bullet in his gun. 

 

After their Nerf war, they settled down and watched a movie while doing their homework. Kyle helped Kenny on a few problems, they soon finished and continued to watch the rest of the movie. They fell asleep with Kyle’s head on Kenny’s shoulder and the blonde’s head rested in red curls. 

 

\-----------------

 

About 2 days had passed and Kyle’s bruise had almost faded, but he still needed to cover it up with makeup. His girlfriend hadn’t made a scene since the fight Kenny had witnessed.

 

They were all eating at their benches, Kenny and Kyle sitting across from Cartman and Stan like they did not too long ago. Kenny kept stealing Cartman’s fries from across the table. “Kinnnnnyyyyyy!” He whined. Kyle snickered at the cry as he was kicking Stan’s legs under the table. Stan threw a balled up wrapper at the ginger and laughed. 

 

Kenny heard a small ‘ding’ next to him. Shortly after, Kyle took out his phone and checked his messages. Without a word he left. Kenny's mood had been lowered. All he could do was watch the redhead flee.

 

“Uggghhhh, that goddamn Jew should just kill her. I don’t even think he’d get arrested.” Cartman spoke once the redhead was out of sight, everyone had already taken a wild guess as to who had texted him. For some reason, Stan actually agreed with the fatass for once. “He could easily say it was self defense. Fuck, dude.”

 

“Are you guys serious?” Kenny asked angrily. He looked at the two with a disappointed mist in his icy eyes. Stan and Cartman glanced at each other then back at Kenny, both shrugged lamely. 

 

Kenny sighed. “Remember when Ike was having that weird affair with the teacher? They let women off the hook if they’re fucking with a guy, especially if the woman is hot. They’d just arrest Kyle without thinking. Not that I don't think she deserves to die.” 

 

Stan and Cartman both made an ‘O’ with their mouths. Stan looked down at the table, with his cheek resting in his hand. “You’re right. What makes it worse is that we aren’t even adults yet. They wouldn’t take any of us seriously.” Stan finally said.

 

“Wait, why don’t I just kill her? Sounds like a load of fucking fun if you ask me. Plus, the cops won’t care because it’s _me_ . They didn’t care when I killed Scott’s parents.” Cartman suggested. Kenny thought for a moment, “But the Tenorman's weren’t hot women.” 

 

Cartman deflated, realizing that Kenny was right. _A_ _gain._  A silence swept over the table until Kenny got a message from his phone. Kenny unlocked it, seeing Kyle’s name pop up. He groaned a curse under his breath. Stan and Cartman asked who it was, but Kenny ignored them.

 

_**Hey, I'm ditching. Could you tell the teacher that I got sick?** _

_**sure. but why r u ditchin** _

_**My clothes got really dirty. If I go to class the teacher will just assume I got into a dumb fight.** _

 

Kenny felt weirdly uneasy. He didn’t know if he wanted to find out what that meant.

 

**_what do u mean dirty?_ **  


**_I'll tell you once you get out of school._ **

 

Kyle then stopped replying, slightly worrying the blonde. He followed through with the promise though, and told the teacher that Kyle had gotten sick. The teacher waved him off, and with that Kenny sat in class for the rest of the time with his head in the clouds.

 

\------------

 

“Are you missing a tooth?” Kenny questioned bewildered, though he already knew the answer. Kyle looked at him like he was an alien. 

 

“What? No. Why would I be missing a fucking tooth?” Kyle spat, a little nervously. Kenny didn’t buy it, so he bent down and got a closer look at the boy’s mouth. Kenny was of course, right. And he wasn’t too happy about it. 

 

“Kyle, we seriously need to talk.” Kenny stood up straight, looking down at the redhead. Kyle just looked away, growing more nervous. “About what?” 

Kenny furrowed his brows, “You know what! Kyle, I know for a straight fucking fact that you losing a tooth isn’t some crazy coincidence. And I can see her claw marks on your hand from yesterday!”

 

Kyle only became more defensive, backing away a little. “Why do you care so fucking much? It’s nothing and it won’t ever be anything! Everyone’s just treating me like some damsel in distress because I’m a clumsy moron!” He shouted, voice cracking slightly. Kenny wasn’t just gonna give up right here. 

“I know she’s been blackmailing you! Ike told me the other day because I walked in on him cleaning up a bunch of broken glass!” Kenny openly admitted, regretting it a little once he saw the redhead's reaction. Kyle looked terrified, and grew quiet. His voice trembled as he spoke, “Do you know what she’s blackmailing me with?” Kenny shook his head, and Kyle visibly calmed down. 

 

“Here..just follow me please?” Kenny pleaded. Kyle moved slowly, trusting Kenny. Soon they were out the door. 

 

Kenny was leading Kyle to Stark’s until she popped out of nowhere, in front of the two boys. She roughly pushed Kenny out of the way, grabbing Kyle by the wrist like she did the other day. Kenny scoffed in anger.

 

She gestured at a bruise that formed on her forearm and screamed like bloody murder, “What the fuck is this? Would you care to tell me?”

 

Kyle felt those sharp nails dig into his hand, not necessarily concerned about the pain. His eyes were filled with terror, and Kenny butted in. “We were kind of doing something.” He was beyond irritated. Maybe if he was lucky, she'd get hit by a truck sooner or later.

 

She snapped to him, visibly digging her nails deeper and deeper. “What about you? Can you tell me what this looks like?” Kenny looked at the bruise, and shrugged without a care in the world. “A bruise.” 

 

She turned back to Kyle, “You think you can just abuse me like that? How would you feel if I just relentlessly beat the shit out of you and left marks and bruises all over you?” Kenny’s eyes went narrow, and he shoved the girl away roughly, seeing only red. He glazed his eyes over Kyle’s hand, growling upon seeing those dark nail marks. He gently took Kyle’s arm, “Okay, we’re done here. Goodbye.”  He waved her off. Before Kenny could slip away, she tugged his shoulder and spun him around. 

 

She stared daggers at Kyle before speaking to Kenny with a low voice. “Wait, I just have one thing to tell you.” She was still looking at Kyle, who was pleading her to keep her mouth shut. “Don’t! He doesn’t need to fucking know!” She smiled wickedly. Kyle started sweating, and his eyes flickered from her to him.

 

Kenny held a confused expression, “We’re leaving.” then tried walking away. She swiftly pulled the blonde down only pissing him off more, and whispered something into his ear. Kyle tore away from Kenny, once she had finished the blonde looked at the boy, all words had fled his brain. Kenny couldn’t fucking believe it. Maybe he shouldn't have stared at Kyle like an alien, but he couldn't help it. His mind was empty.

Before anyone could have the chance to speak, Kyle ran off. He was nowhere to be seen, if the blonde tried to run after him he'd only fall down having zero control over his body. His whole body went limp and she had strutted away pridefully. He genuinely didn’t know what to do. So, he just walked to his house. The walk felt like forever, but he finally made it to his room, and fell face first onto his bed with a groan. 

 

\------------

 

The blonde knocked, finding that Sheila had answered. “Hey Mrs. Broflovski. Is Kyle here?”

 

Sheila let Kenny in, and told him that the boy had been locked in his room. Kenny walked up the stairs, heart racing as he came closer to the room. He knocked. All Kenny could hear was the sound of his heartbeat.

 

“Ky? You in there?” He said in that soft voice that sent the redhead into a dream like state.

 

Kyle was leaned against the door, hugging his legs. He didn’t answer. 

 

“Kyle? Please let me in.” Kenny knocked again, and the redhead felt a sink in his chest. He stared at the wall, wanting nothing but to make this feeling go away. His head was light, and he could only think about the boy on the other side of the door. His eyes watered and he set his head down on his knees. Maybe, this was all a dream, he thought. He knew though, that this couldn't have been a dream. His head sunk deeper.

 

Kenny tried opening the door, only to find that it was actually locked. Kenny frowned. “I really need to talk to you. I’m not mad or anything, just please open the door.” The voice was muffled and sad. Kyle stayed still. 

 

Kenny sighed, writing on a piece of crumpled paper. He slipped it under the door, and Kyle skimmed over it. He thought for a moment every possible outcome of this then stood up and unlocked the door. He opened it slightly, looking at the taller boy. Kyle had melted once he saw those blue eyes. Why did those eyes have to turn his insides into goo?

 

He let Kenny in, and they both sat on the bed, looking the opposite directions. The blonde was forever grateful that Kyle was the one he had to confront this with. Kenny started in a hushed voice, words smoothly rolling off his tongue. The redhead hated how much he loved it. “How long?” 

 

Kyle hugged his arms, feeling comfort in the green hoodie Kenny had gifted him. His voice cracked as he was on the verge of tears. “Six months.” They sat in silence till Kyle spoke again. “Just when I thought we were getting closer. I’m sorry. I really fucked up this time.” Kyle couldn’t hold back a few tears, and quickly wiped them away. “Every time she got mad, she would dig her nails into my skin as a warning that she’d tell you. If I just listened to her, none of this would have happened.” 

 

Kenny scooted closer looking softly at the boy, but Kyle had moved away from him as he did so much to Kenny's displeasure. Kenny just looked down, with a sad smile. He chuckled painfully. 

 

“I've had the biggest fucking crush on you since Christmas. I didn't say anything because I thought it'd ruin our friendship.” 

 

Kyle stared up at Kenny with a shocked expression, and Kenny just gave him that smile Kyle had adored. The redhead grinned back, Kenny saddened once he saw the gap between Kyle's teeth. Though it hadn't changed how much Kenny wanted to see it be worn on the redhead's face. Kyle spoke, “You’re serious?” almost crying from joy.

 

“I’d be kind of a dick if i wasn’t.” Kenny put his hand under Kyle's chin, lifting his head up. Kenny placed his lips over the redhead’s, and Kyle immediately kissed back, and ran his fingers through the blonde hair like he wanted to do all those months ago. Kenny leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. They were once again interrupted by a loud knock at the door from a certain someone they both knew. They quickly separated, and Kyle walked up to the door leaning his head against it, listening to who it was just to make sure. He locked it, and pressed his weight against the wood. Kenny rushed over and helped the boy. 

 

“Kyle, babe? It’s me!” She yelled with a fake sweetness in her tone. Kyle looked sick to his stomach, and Kenny shared the feeling. The noises behind the door came to a halt, and the boys were briefly relieved, both letting out a sigh in unison. 

 

They heard rustling at the window, and she had climbed through. She brushed herself off, and looked at Kyle, who had his feet glued to the ground. “Did the blonde kid get the memo, or what? Did he already let you down easy, Kyle?” Her words stung, the redhead gave Kenny a sad look. This pushed the blonde to yell, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

 

“Leave us the hell alone! Why do you even want to date Kyle if you just keep treating him like shit?” 

 

“My friends love him! I get to brag about him all the time and make them jealous. Plus, he's good at helping me with  _many_ things.” She stated with ease.

 

This fired Kenny up more. "You don't act like you actually _want_ him. You're just that boring that you can't brag about your own shit to your bimbo friends?"

 

"Some kinda balls you have. Maybe I could cut you a deal, Prince Charming. You pretend to be with me, and I don't hurt your dear friend over there." She pointed to Kyle, who hadn't moved. Kyle only bored his eyes into her, he was proven to be the jealous type right away. The thought of pretending to date the girl completely disgusted Kenny, if he were to act it out he'd probably have a brain aneurysm. The blonde's face contorted, pissing her off.

 

“But you can’t blackmail me anymore! You have no dirt on me!” Kyle shouted, getting up in her face. She stilled. Kenny followed suit with the redhead, only spitting fury in her direction. "The thought of even getting near you is actually terrifying. There's no way in hell that I'm gonna play your creepy games."

Kyle had disappeared from the corner of Kenny's eye, but he was too enthralled with fighting the girl. She huffed. " _Fine._ I'll call a domestic abuse call on him then. Tell me, who do you think they would believe?" Kenny lost his breath. Just then, he heard a loud crash, and saw that Kyle had broken a night stand lamp over her head, promptly knocking her unconscious.

 

“Holy shit.” Kenny whispered under his breath. Kyle looked up at him, panting. “Don’t tell anyone, please?” Kyle pleaded, and Kenny zipped his mouth shut earning a little smile from the boy. He hadn’t planned on telling anyone anyways. Kenny felt weirdly proud of the Kyle. Like he did when Kyle told him about spray painting the store's windows.

 

“What are we gonna do with her?” Kenny asked as he stared at her. Kyle shrugged, then lit up like a light bulb had formed over his head, similar to a cartoon. “Call Cartman. I have an idea.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahaahha i left u on a cliff hanger that im never gonna continue  
> im so tired oh my god i stayed up till 2 in the fucking morning for this  
> that ending sucked tho im sorry bout that


End file.
